


Gone (Ridgephos)

by BluBoi



Series: Drabbles (Yogscast) [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Free Verse, General Poetry, Heavy Angst, Literature, Multi, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Ridge is dead ;-;





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ridge is dead ;-;

Ever since he lost ridge, xephos not been the same .. Simon keeps his eyes on him, but he knows its a lost cause. 

 

My buddy's given up, his eyes no longer glow.

My companion has lost his spark, he dosent speak anymore.

My friend isn't there, he's just an empty shell.

 

I watch him from our home, that we built when he was happy...

I stand and look after him, taking out any lose mobs.

I bring food to him, and blankets to keep him warm at night.

 

But he just sits there, his eyes murky and diminished.

He just stares into nothingness, watching day by day go by.

He's just not there any-more... Xephos is just gone...  



End file.
